comic_books_in_the_mediafandomcom-20200216-history
DC COMICS: Arrow s7 ep02 The Longbow Hunters
DC COMICS IN THE MEDIA DC CINEMATIC MULTIVERSE DC TV UNIVERSE TEAM ARROW YOUTUBE: PLOT provided by COMIC BOOK.COM "The Longbow Hunters" begins with Oliver in solitary confinement. A guard comes to remove Oliver and take him back to general holding and it's revealed that Oliver only spent two days in solitary. Felicity returns to Star City and Team Arrow gets together for dinner. Felicity tells the team that she's uncovered Diaz using updated technology and they realize he has "new friends." She informs them she's come up with algorithms to track all of Diaz's known associates. In the first flash forward, William and Roy gather around a fire. William reveals that the rock Oliver gifted him contained GPS coordinates to Lian Yu. Roy warms him to throw it in the ocean and never look back. The Longbow Hunters break into an off-site ARGUS facility and steal a super-powered battery. Curtis and Felicity begin looking into the break-in. Diggle's approached by one of ARGUS' higher ups and places extra pressure upon him to recover the stolen tech. Felicity and Curtis reach out to Diggle asking to help out with the Longbow Hunters case but he refuses to let them help. Dinah reaches out to Laurel, upset that the latter has been ditching her protective detail. Dinah reveals to Laurel that the Longbow Hunters have arrived in town. After Laurel refuses the security guard, a stubborn Dinah assumes the role of Dinah's personal bodyguard. Oliver approaches Brick and Sampson about the location of Ricardo Diaz, but the pair refuses to let any information go. Brick tells Oliver that he has a hard time trusting the former mayor and insists that Oliver "take care" of the guard that's been giving them troubles. Felicity and Curtis hack into the ARGUS database and uncovers some intelligence regarding the Longbow Hunters. They eventually get a potential location about the group's headquarters and go to investigate. Upon arriving at the warehouse, they find out the Hunters aren't home and decide to enter the building for a closer look. They realize they've been followed and before long, they bump into ARGUS agents who've decided to raid the same location. An upset Diggle reveals that the stolen item isn't just a battery — it's also capable of being converted into a weapon that can level the city. Oliver and Stanley cause a mini riot so that they can get access to dig up more information on Peter Yorke, the guard Oliver needs to take out. Dinah discovers that Laurel has escaped her watch and sets out to find her. Felicity arrives at ARGUS to find out her computer has been rendered useless. After confronting Diggle about it, the two argue about not being able to live their previous lives any longer. Oliver's stopped in the courtyard by Brick and company and Oliver informs the group that Yorke is clean. Turner gives Oliver a shiv and orders him to kill Yorke. Later on, Yorke's cleaning Oliver's cell and he informs the guard that people want him dead. Instead of accepting Oliver's warning, Yorke immediately dismisses it, making a mockery of Oliver's life as a vigilante. After Felicity calms down, Diggle confronts her and admits why he refused to put on the Green Arrow hood. He watched it tear Oliver and Felicity apart and didn't want the same to happen to him and Lyla. Diggle agrees to let Felicity to join the team if she can do stuff his way. Dinah eventually finds Laurel in the parking lot of an abandoned building. Laurel explain that it's a project that Diaz wanted to renovate and she believes he's been staying there. Dinah fails to convince Laurel to call the authorities and instead barges in the building herself. An ARGUS team converges on a train they believe is carrying Diaz's stolen technology as Felicity acts as an overwatch back at ARGUS HQ. Dinah follows Laurel into the building. Diggle and his group are almost instantly attacked by one of the Longbow Hunters as soon as they board the train. Another of the Longbow Hunters begins fighting with Laurel while the third comes to the aid of her colleague on the train. She uses gas to knock out the ARGUS agents and Diggle notices Diaz in the train car ahead of them. Diggle's able to track Diaz down and the two fight but Diggle orders Felicity to unhook the last car of the train so that ARGUS can make away with the stolen technology. A hesitant Felicity unhooks the car before too long, allowing Diaz and the Hunters to escape. Felicity, upset that Diggle allowed Diaz to escape, leaves ARGUS. Laurel goes into Dinah's office the next day to thank her for the backup. Laurel agrees to accept protective custody from the police. Laurel has a sudden change of heart and apologizes to Dinah for killing Vinnie. 2 COMMENTS During lunch, Oliver instigates a verbal argument with Officer Yorke. Oliver then uses the shiv to stab himself, framing Yorke for the stabbing and other officers come to haul Yorke away. The episode ends with Felicity asking FBI Agent Watson for help tracking down Diaz. WHO'S WHO: Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:DC Comics Category:DC Cinematic Multiverse Category:DC TV Universe Category:Arrow Category:Oliver Queen Green Arrow Category:John Diggle Category:Felicity Smoak Category:Michael Holt - Mr. Terrific Category:Jack Wheeler - Wild Dog Category:Dinah Drake - Black Canary Category:Speedy Arsenal Category:Ricardo Diaz Category:Laurel Lance - Black Canary (Earth 3) Category:Danny Brickwell - Brick Category:Ben Turner - Bronze Tiger Category:Derek Sampson Category:William Clayton Category:Silencer Category:Kodiak Category:Red Dart Category:Stanley Dover